Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting apparatus.
Background
For example, a vehicle lighting apparatus such as a vehicle headlamp includes a light source, a reflector that reflects light emitted from the light source toward a vehicle travel direction, a shade that blocks (cuts) part of the light reflected by the reflector, and a projection lens that projects the light of which part is cut by the shade toward the vehicle travel direction. In such a vehicle lighting apparatus, a light source image that is defined by a front end of the shade is reversely projected by the projection lens, and thereby, a low beam light distribution pattern that has an upper end including a cutoff line is formed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5678777).